Queen of the Night
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: Title likely to change. An alternate ending based around The Struggle, forced to leave Mystic Falls Elena embarks on a new life with Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hanging off the edge of Caroline's balcony, her wrist firmly in the grip of a vampire's hand, Elena looked down at the cavernous drop below her. Her eyes flicked up and burned into Damon's. "Let me go!" She hissed, they both knew the consequences if she did, but she hoped he would – it would save her a lot of hassle. Except the item she had risked a criminal record for would no doubt be discovered in her maimed and crumpled body. If he did let go she would surely plummet, at the very least she would shatter half the bones in her body – and that was the best case scenario.

"You don't mean that," Damon smiled coldly at her, his dark eyes glittering evilly in the moonlight. "Now ask me nicely and I may, _may_, just help you out of this little predicament. And I would think long and hard before you come out with some little witty retort." She shook the hand holding her wrist ever so slightly but the motion was enough to send Elena move from side-to-side in the open air. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was hard not to come out with a retort, she loathed this man – she did not want to ask for his help! _If you don't you'll die, people will think of you as a thief and Stefan...they'll know the truth_. This last thought made her see sense, if asking Damon for help would get her out of this mess, if it would ultimately protect Damon, then she would do it. How could she not? The sound of footsteps in the room a few feet from her sent her senses on red alert. Her hearing began to pick up the slightest noise, she could almost smell the person coming towards the French windows – she could almost _see_ them through the wall.

"Please Damon." She whispered opening her eyes and looking up at him. "Please, help me up." If she was caught it was all over. She had three options; drop, be caught hanging or the roof with Damon. Neither seemed like an appealing option – but only the latter would protect Stefan's secret from the town.

"You don't want me to let you go?"

"No, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Please don't let me go." The wolfish smile he flashed her sent chills of terror coursing through her, yet mingled in with this terror was the slightest tremor of lust. "_Please_." She didn't mean to sound so pleading, but the thought of the diary, currently clutched in her left hand, left her wild with terror. How could she have betrayed Stefan and written his secret down? A sigh of relief escaped her lips as Damon pulled her up, she must have weighed no more than a feather to him as he pulled her so effortlessly. "Th -" her thanks was cut off as Damon pounced on her, Her body was crushed against the chimney of Caroline's house and Damon's hard body. His lips were pressing at hers hungrily, wildly. "Damon stop." She breathlessly pleaded with him, but her words went unheeded. His hands rested on her upper arms, keeping her pinioned to her shoulder. As he slowly began to break the kiss he tugged at her lips with his fangs, his eyes catching hers and holding them mercilessly.

"Now what are you doing skulking around a house, uninvited?" He asked running a finger through her hair and curling a strand loosely around it.

"Caroline had something of mine...I needed to get it back."

"And I thought you were a goody-two-shoes." He smirked at her and moved backwards allowing Elena something breathing space. "I must say all black does suit you. If only you were a little paler..."

"Knock it off Damon." Elena hissed standing up and looking around, how was she going to get off this roof now? How long did she have before Caroline came back? She lifted her hand up to tuck the diary securely into her jacket, but swift as lightning Damon plucked it from her hands and moved to the opposite side of the roof. The slick tiles and slope seemed to be no problem for him, but Elena had to move cautiously and keep low to keep her balance and avoid being caught by anyone who might be about. "Give it back!"

"Why? This seems to be the prize you were after, I helped you retrieve it – I could have let you or this drop but I didn't did I? Seems I deserve a little reward for my efforts."

"Yes thank you so much for not letting me drop to my death." Elena said scathingly as she finally approached him. "What do you want Damon? I don't have time for this; I have to get home before some sees me!" The smile Damon gave her sent fresh chills down her spine. There was a look of malicious lust glaring at her in those deep black eyes. Wordlessly he slipped the diary into an inside pocket of his jacket and took a step towards Elena. "Damon..."

"Did you enjoy the dream? Our dance?" He was next to her before she could even draw breath, one hand snaking around her waist the other clasping her right hand up in the air as if they were dancing. He pressed her close swaying from side to side in a slow rhythm. Elena shivered at the memory of the dream, it frightened her how she still woke up during the night shivering from lust at the thought of his touch in that dream.

"Of course, that's why I woke up screaming." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "What do you want Damon? I've already told you I don't have time for your stupid little games."

"You know what I want." He answered his voice husky in her ear. "You. By my side, for an eternity." She froze and felt his muscles bunch together; he stood perfectly still waiting for her to move. "Now don't be rash, Elena. You knew this would happen – you insisted on playing this little game. You knew eventually you would lose, now just succumb to me." He lowered his lips to her neck and pinched the delicate skin with his fangs.

"Don't, please –"

"I'm sick of these games Elena." As she tried to pull her away his mood suddenly turned, roughly he pushed her and she tripped and sprawled on her back. The wind was knocked from her lungs and her head smacked against the roof. Sickness washed over Elena and she fought desperately, trying to regain her breath she was half-way to sitting up when Damon once again pounced on her. His knees on either side of her hips, his hands just above her shoulders making it impossible for her to sit up or even move an inch in either direction. "Make your decision _now_. Come with me...or refuse me."

"If I refuse?" She gasped still fighting for breath, her head throbbed and she let it rest against the roof just to put some pressure on the throbbing pain.

"I will make sure Stefan's secret is revealed. That he's associated with the grisly murders and mysterious disappearances. I haven't seen a good old fashioned mob in over half a century – it'd be quite amusing to see Stefan facing one in these modern times. How do you think they'll do it? Burn him? Decapitation? A good old fashioned sta –"

"_Stop it_!" Elena cried, the thought of any harm coming to Stefan made a fresh wave of sickness sweep over her. She couldn't see what choice she had. "If I go...will you promise to leave him alone? To stay out of Mystic Falls? Leave my friends and family alone, _forever_?" Damon merely nodded; she closed her eyes and gave a small nod of her own in return. She couldn't bring herself to utter a verbal agreement; she didn't have the strength either. The pounding in her head grew stronger and she allowed herself to fall into the depths of unconsciousness, the last thing she remembered was hoping that this was a concussion – one that she wouldn't wake up from.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elena woke up she found herself in a car. She opened her eyes but closed them when she saw the landscape passing by in a blur. "Turn around." She choked holding back the bile, they were going so fast she felt her organs pressing against her back. "Damon!"

"You cannot change your mind now."

"I'm not! But all of my things are back home –"

"I'll buy you new things." Damon turned to smirk at her, he didn't lessen up the speed and the thought made Elena feel sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes and turned her face away. "I'll shower you with diamonds and silks –"

"Damon please don't think me ungrateful but I don't want any of those things. Please can you just turn around and let me pick up a few..." She felt tears burning her eyelids and she squeezed them tighter together. "Please Damon, if you're making me leave my family the least you can do is let me take a few items of my life with me. And will you please _slow down_?" Mercifully he did apply a little pressure on the brakes, but still not enough to let her breathe easily.

"Fine. But you have two minutes to grab what you need and then leave. No goodbyes."

"You're a monster." Elena hissed resting her head against the window. No goodbyes? To be honest she hadn't planned on saying them – how could she tell her aunt and sister she was upping and leaving? How would that go? But having Damon coldly tell her she couldn't say goodbye, it struck a nerve.

"You're not the only one who's had to leave your family behind."

"Oh please from what I heard you butchered those who were close to you." She didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling at the memory. She felt no urge to fill the silence with conversation; instead she pretended to be asleep. When the car pulled to a stop she opened her eyes and glanced up at her house, the lights were all off and the curtains pulled – clearly no one was awake. She slipped the belt off and moved to open the door but Damon reached out and snatched her wrist.

"Do not try anything stupid." He warned her in a low voice. Elena nodded and climbed out of the car, it wasn't until she was in the house she realised Damon was waiting behind her. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" A quick thought entered her mind, he could come in...but not her room. The only part of the original house that wasn't destroyed in a fire. She'd be safe in there. She nodded too afraid to speak in case she woke anyone up. She didn't both looking behind to see if Damon was behind her, she knew she didn't have a chance of outrunning him – and if he was off exploring the house by himself he'd surely smell his way to her. She opened the door to her bedroom and looked around, it was exactly as she'd left it earlier. "Two minutes." Damon whispered in her ear making her jump. Stepping into the room Elena exhaled a sigh of relief knowing that she was truly safe – but how could she get out of this? She could hardly hide in her room all the time, and someone was sure to get up soon and catch Damon standing in the hallway. She turned to see Damon holding his hands up against the threshold and pushing, trying to force his way through. "Let me in." He hissed. Elena shook her head and threw him a smirk. "Don't be foolish Elena," he said staring her straight in the eye, "I have the diary – but more importantly. Look where I am." He took a step backwards and looked towards her younger sister's door.

"She's a child!" Elena whispered stepping towards the boundary, "you couldn't!"

"The blood of the innocent, truly innocent..." Damon licked his lips and Elena retched. "It's your choice." Blinking back tears Elena stepped away from the door and made a gesture inviting him in, she couldn't bring herself to utter the words, to even look at him. The soft clicking of the door let warned her they were in the room alone but still she refused to look at him. "I warned you."

"I _hate_ you." Not looking at him she moved to her wardrobe and found her schoolbag, emptying the contents on her bed she threw in a few changes of clothes and photographs.

"Do you still have that renaissance gown you wore at Halloween?" Damon asked making himself at home on her bed. "You looked quite ravishing in that." He smirked at her suggestively and Elena felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"No." She lied.

"Bring it." Not bothering to argue Elena dug it out from her wardrobe and shoved it into a backpack. She zipped it up and bit her tongue.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked all of a sudden hurling the backpack at Damon with as much force as she could muster. "Stefan and I are happy without you here. Why do you have to ruin it? We love each other, why can't you just leave us alone?"

"It's not in my nature." Shouldering the backpack Damon crossed the room towards Elena and grabbed her wrist. "Don't push me. I will kill everyone, starting with the witch and ending with your precious Stefan." The sound of footsteps made Elena jump and she looked at Damon fearfully. "Or maybe I'll start here –"

"No," Elena whispered shaking her head furiously. "Don't you dare." She moved around placing herself between Damon and the door. Her heart froze when the footsteps paused outside her door but a second later they were receding down the hall and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Get in the car. We're leaving."

"I've always liked Vegas. How about you?" The sun was starting to set; it had been hours since their last stop and Elena still had no idea of where they were going. "But then again...we could leave the country altogether. I could take you to Florence; show you where it all began. Perhaps give you, your new beginning there?" Elena opened her mouth to ask about what new beginning but quickly closed it. She could just imagine what kind of beginning he had planned for her, and she wanted no part of it. She hugged her backpack tightly to her chest and closed her eyes, tear continuously burnt her eyelids but she refused to let them fall. She knew Damon could sense them and that he knew she was crying on the inside – but as long as she didn't let the tears fall she didn't care.

"I won't let you," she said quietly. "I'll fight you."

"I love it when they fight back." Damon growled smiling at her. "It makes it all the more fun, its tedious when people just take it...or worse, plead." He spat the word and turned to study her more carefully. "How are you feeling, it's been a while since we stopped – do you need food?"

"As if I could eat right now." Elena snapped at him. Damon took a turning and Elena glanced out the window, he was pulling into a rundown motel.

"We'll stop here for tonight, I could do with some food and I suppose you could do with a bed." He didn't give her a chance to respond, instead he gripped her hand tightly, led her from the car and settled them both in a room. "I'm going out, don't wait up." The door clicked shut and for a few moments Elena glared at it, she didn't see the point of trying the lock, no doubt Damon would make sure she didn't try to run. And if she did...she shivered at the thought of what he could do. Letting the tears finally fall Elena curled up on the bed and cried softly into the pillow.

A pair of strong arms had embraced Elena during the night. Still deep in the arms of sleep she smiled and turned to face the body holding onto her. "Good morning to you too." Her eyes snapped open to find Damon beside her in the bed. "I thought it might take a little longer to get you to warm to me, guess I'm more charming than even I could imagine." His grip tightened as Elena tried to push away from him. During the night he'd stripped down to his boxers and she blushed horrified thinking she had just spent the night next to him in this state of undress. Sensing her discomfort Damon pushed her onto her back and slid on top, his knees on either of her sides and his hands on her shoulders keeping her pinned down.

"Damon don't," she whispered too scared to even attempt hiding it.

"Don't what? Do this?" He leant down and kissed her on the mouth, slow but hard, Elena tried to push him off, to fight the part of her that wanted this – the part of her that had always found Damon dangerous and sexy. His lips moved from hers, up to her ears and down to her neck. His teeth grazed, nibbled working into a gentle bite, his hands roamed through her hair, working down to her waist.

"No...don't. Stefan," the name broke her from her trance and she managed to wriggle out from under Damon. Her shirt had come half-undone, blushing she hurriedly buttoned it back up and sat up. "I _love_ Stefan." She said looking at Damon, "I am not with you by choice, I'm not here because I love you or even _like_ you – but because you made me choose this." She moved over to the small kitchen sink in the room and splashed water on her face, she could still feel Damon's hands roaming on her body, his lips crushing hers. When she turned around Damon was sitting on the bed fully dressed with his usual smirk. "Have you settled on a place yet?" She sighed running a hand through her hair, "I am not staying in cheap motels and travelling in a car for the next several weeks – or even days!"

"Paris?"

"Sorry no passport." Elena smiled but inside she was relieved – by now people would notice she was gone, and she knew Stefan would know why she was gone. Surely Damon wouldn't risk going back when her friends and Stefan were looking for them both? Without her passport Damon couldn't force her to leave her family, as long as she stayed in the same continent she could get back...somehow. Her relief was short lived though as Damon reached in to his pocket and pulled something out.

"I thought that you might forget it in all the rush, I hope you don't mind." He grinned, his fangs fully extended, as Elena reached out to snatch the passport from his grip. She flipped it open and was confronted by her own picture. She looked at him horrified. "What's keeping you here Elena? You can't go back, you're mine now. Why stay here and daydream of them all the time? You can start a new life anywhere you want, we can go wherever you want...all you have to do is say the word and it's done." Elena looked at him, she knew what he meant – but she wasn't ready for that. Shaking his head Damon walked over to her and cupped her face in one hand gently. "It's going to happen Elena. Accept it now and it won't be so bad when it finally does happen. Now...would you like to see Paris?"


	3. Chapter 3

Elena had never before experienced time ticking by so tediously before. Every minute felt like several hours, and the months seemed to pass by in years. She missed her family and friends, but most of all she missed Stefan. She was ridden with guilt over the fact, but she couldn't help it. She'd come to realise that she'd have had to leave her family sooner or later, but Stefan...she had thought they really would have an eternity to spend together. Now every time she woke up it was to find Damon smirking beside her. What was more unbearable however was that Damon was increasingly living like a true vampire. He slept by day, lived by night and he was enjoying feeding off the innocent. His selfish lifestyle gave her a glimmer of hope; if Stefan was looking for her surely he would come across this pattern and recognise it.

Perched on the windowseat of the Parisian hotel they were currently residing at Elena watched the sun setting behind the Eiffel tower. Had she been there with Stefan she'd have admired it, even liked it. But now all she saw was the true cliché of the moment. "You're up early." Elena looked over her shoulder to see Damon stirring beneath the thick duvet.

"It's eight-thirty in the evening Damon. I've been up for over twelve hours, during the _day_. Like a normal person." Elena sighed and stretched.

"You should stop doing that, it's boring to come back and find you asleep at four in the morning."

"I'm not a vampire Damon, I sleep at night. Not prey on people and hurt them." She shuddered at the thoughtful expression on his face, she realised she had just made a mistake in reminding him of her mortal status. "Damon no." She said standing up and moving behind a chair, at the same time he rose from the bed and walked towards her, the thoughtful expression still painted on his face. His fangs had extended, there was a predatory glint in his eyes. Picking up the chair Elena threw it at him with all the force she could muster and bolted for the door. Her hand closed on the cylindrical handle and she pulled it open, but as the door eased open just an inch rough hands grabbed her around the waist and hurled her backwards toward the bed. Waves of sickness washed through her stomach as something hard smacked into her head, black spots danced before her eyes blocking out even Damon's form as he bent over her and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"I've been meaning to fix that little problem. It's nice having a little convenient snack close by all the time, but it's severely irritating having you judge me with this holier-than-thou expression all the time." His voice was beginning to fade; desperately Elena clung onto staying conscious not trusting what Damon would do to her if she fell into the blackness threatening to envelop her. "You'd enjoy this life Elena, you'll never grow old – you'll forget all about wimpy Stefan and when you do remember him it'll be with pity. The life he leads is weak; you look down on killing now because it's not in your instincts. You're the prey – of course you sympathise with them. But you shouldn't always be a prey; it's not your destiny."

"Damon please." Elena whispered blinking rapidly to try and focus her vision fully. "Don't do this, you're not –"

"I'm not _what_ Elena? Selfish? Evil? A killer? Yes I am. I'm all of those things, and you will be too." He brushed a tear from her cheek and leant down to kiss her gently. "You would have let Stefan turn you, you wanted him too. You might not admit it to yourself, but I know Elena. I've seen it a hundred times before, so why not let me?" Elena watched in horror as he brought his wrist to his lips and tore it open, blood dripped from the wound and he held it under Elena's nose. "Smell it, drink it." He urged trailing some teasingly on her lips. Elena shut her mouth grimly and shook her head. "It's going to happen Elena; do you think I'll wait much longer?" He licked the blood from her lips before slowly kissing her. "Stefan isn't going to find you, this isn't a fairytale Elena. It's real life." His words tore through her and she feebly pushed him away.

Swaying violently Elena pushed herself off the floor and managed to perch on the rumpled bed. She heard a gentle tap on the door and looked at Damon suddenly afraid. Her whole body tensed as he opened the door, would he kill someone in the middle of the hall? Or would he drag them in and do it in front of her? "What?" Damon asked looking puzzled as he closed the door and turned to look back at Elena.

"I thought..."

"I was tempted, they'd heard you scream and a noise. I said you tripped, clumsy." Damon pinched her cheek and smiled. "We're going to have to move. Tonight."

"I can't...my head..." Elena groaned sinking down into the mattress and pulling the duvet over her head. Damon yanked it off her and pulled her upright.

"Tough. You want to feel better, then drink." He held his wrist out, gritting her teeth Elena slapped it away. "Then start packing."


	4. Chapter 4

"_The body of a British tourist was found..."_ Elena's head snapped up and she looked at the television in the hotel room as a picture of a young man flashed onto the screen. _"Samuel Dorkins was found with heavy blood loss, it is believed the same animal that has claimed the lives of six other victims is responsible."_ Elena felt sick to her stomach, how could Damon kill so casually? She muted the volume but couldn't bring herself to turn the set off, she felt powerless and evil. She was living with the killer, sharing his bed, and yet she did nothing. She did nothing to try and stop him – she'd given up long ago trying to talk him out off killing. He enjoyed it. She didn't enjoy the thought that soon she would join the ranks of his victims, only she would be unfortunate enough to survive it in a warped kind of way.

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist fondling her and moving up towards her chest. "They're getting quicker at finding them." Damon laughed in her ear pulling her backwards so her back was pressed to his chest. "I did bring you some dinner, but I think it can wait."

"How can you think about eating?" Elena hissed, Samuel Dorkins's face staring at her smiling widely from the screen.

"Trust me, that's not what I'm thinking about right now." Damon murmured against her neck his fingers rapidly unbuttoning her blouse.

"No. No. No." Viciously Elena elbowed Damon and shot off the bed. "I only sleep in that bed because I know no matter where I fall asleep I end up in the godforsaken bed beside you." She buttoned her blouse back up glaring at him. "I don't like you Damon, I can't stand to be near you. But if sleeping in that bed means that while I'm sleeping you don't pick me up and..." She shook her head and hugged herself tightly. She had woken up during her first week with Damon to find him cradling her in his arms, his face buried in her hair – all because she had chosen to sleep on the floor or a settee. From that night she had slept in the bed, although she still woke up with Damon fondling her, it was easier to just wrap herself up in layers upon layers of clothes and duvets.

She stepped backwards as Damon stood up from the bed and wandered over to the window. "Full moons are quite beautiful...very powerful, and ominous." He grinned at her his fangs glinting in the light. "I've decided on a date, for you."

"Twelfth of never?" Elena felt her throat go dry and she watched Damon expectantly.

"Little bit sooner. The next full month, one month away." Elena turned to look at the smiling face of Samuel Dorkins once more before she slumped to the floor unconscious.

A stroke of luck had left Damon's mobile in Elena's hands. He'd left it on the bedside cabinet during the night and Elena had quickly swiped it, turned it off and stashed it away. After waiting anxiously for hours for him to go out hunting she had finally been left alone. She turned the phone on and trawled through the numbers. Her heart leapt at the sight of Damon's name and she quickly pressed the call button.

"Where is she?" Stefan's voice was cold and hard, tears flooded Elena's cheeks at the sound of his name.

"Stefan it's me," she whispered.

"Elena!" Relief flooded his voice. "Where are you? Everyone's worried about you, why did you go with him?"

"I didn't want too, Stefan he didn't give me a choice – do you think I would willingly go with Damon?" She choked on tears. "Stefan he keeps killing, I've lost count of how many times he's killed, and he says he's going to turn me."

"He's all talk Elena he won't, he knows you'll be more difficult as a vampire and you'll lose the appeal you hold to him. As a human he can make you his victim, he can control you and play with you. He won't jeopardise that."

"He said he's going to do it at the next full moon." The line went silent. "Stefan?"

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"Shit...Elena don't panic. Where are you?"

"Some little town in the south of France, I – I don't know the name. Stefan I don't want this, I don't want him to turn me. Please help me." She didn't mean to sound so scared and pleading.

"I will don't worry. Is there a TV where you are?" Elena nodded before realised Stefan couldn't see it. She murmured a yes wondering how that would help them. "Turn it on, there must be a local station that will give you some clue as to where you are." She turned to face the television when the phone was wrenched from her hand.

"Little brother, how are you?" Damon asked cheerfully into the phone, he bent down to drag Elena off the floor stopping her from switching the television on. "You shouldn't worry about Elena she's fine, just a little homesick but she'll adjust soon enough. A visit from you might help though, how about after she's adjusted to her new life? We could come back to Mystic Falls, give her a little...vampire debut." She could hear Stefan shouting down the phone, threatening Damon. "Now, now that's no way to talk to your older brother." Hanging up Damon threw the phone against the wall sending it shattering in several directions. "You surprise me Elena; I thought you'd have called him long ago." Elena couldn't say anything; all she could do was stare at the broken phone. "I'm going out hunting."

"What?" Elena asked blankly as Damon let her go, she stepped towards the broken phone and picked it up. She felt empty, drained. Black shards of plastic and green and gold flecks of microchips filtered through her fingers back down onto the plush carpeting.

"Hunting Elena. Food. I'm hungry." She looked at him blankly and shook her head.

"No. I won't let you." She moved towards the door, she felt as if she was dreaming now – she didn't care what happened to her. She half-hoped he would rip her throat out and drink her dry.

"And you'll stop me how? Offer me yourself?"

"Yes." Elena squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye; she saw her window of opportunity. She could drive him into a frenzy, if he lost control...he might just kill her. With a blank expression on her face she pulled her shirt over her head and unzipped her jeans. She tossed them to the side and looked back up at Damon. His fangs were out, a predatory glimmer in his eye. He let out a low growl and took a step towards her. As he took a step forward Elena found herself taking one back. Her bare back met the cold hard wall but she didn't squeak or tremor. Damon's eyes lingered her half-naked form, starting at her ankles and slowly wandering up taking in the flawless skin, the curves which would fit perfectly into the palms of his hand like pieces of a jigsaw and finally the golden hair framing her face. His dark eyes pierced her own icy blue ones. "I'm not sitting by while you kill innocent people, it's not fair." Elena hissed, "just feed from me." She managed to cut herself off from encouraging him to drain her dry, he wasn't stupid – if she said too much he might realise that was what she hoped for.

Hungrily Damon leapt on her, pinning her against the wall and kissing her hungrily. One hand wove itself into her golden hair and tilted it back slightly exposing her throat ever so slightly. His other hand circled her and rested on the small of her back, stroking gently. Elena barely had a chance to respond to the kiss as Damon trailed rougher more urgent kisses down to her throat. Not even asking if he was sure he licked a tender spot on her neck teasingly, flashed his fangs and then tore into her skin. The pain was sharp, not like when Stefan had taken blood from her, this felt like someone was pulling tiny knives through her veins. She bit down a cry of pain and clasped her hands to the back of Damon's head and neck, pushing him harder against her, urging him to keep drinking. The room began to sway violently, her legs buckled and she limped against him slightly.

Damon pulled away and glanced down at her, she was vaguely aware of the sight of blood staining his lips and chin. Her blood. The thought made her sick and she closed her eyes. "You stupid little fool." Damon growled. "You thought I would lose control didn't you?" Elena made no move to answer him; Damon scooped her up into his arms and laid her on the bed. Lowering his head he licked at the wound on her neck clearing it off blood. "I'm still quite famished. You stay here." For the first time emotion sparked in Elena's eyes and she looked at Damon fearfully.

"What? But I –"

"You thought I would drain you dry and be content with that?" Damon laughed and ran a finger through her hair. "Elena, don't be silly – when you're like me you'll understand. Your blood, it's only fuelled my appetite." Leaving her too weak to stand and half-naked on the bed, Damon stood up and walked to the door. "The sickness will pass, in a day or two. Don't try to go anywhere though...you have lost an awful lot of blood." Tutting and shaking his head sadly Damon slammed the door shut behind him and walked out into the crisp night air.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter holds graphicish scenes, just a warning in case it offends anyone. Thanks guys :)**

The next morning Elena woke up to find herself in a moving car, her head and neck throbbed and she felt extremely sick. Groaning she opened her eyes only to shut them instantly against the blinding sunlight. "Why are we moving now?" She groaned fumbling for a pair of sunglasses, she found some tucked away in the dash drawer and hurriedly slipped them on. It didn't stop the heavy sickness building in her stomach but it did ease the tension on her eyes just a little.

"It's your own fault, we couldn't stay in France once you blabbed to Stefan."

"But why _now_? Surely you must know how I'm feeling?" She croaked devastated at the fact she was still alive. She had clung on to the hope that her body would follow her mind and simply give up on life and let her slip away. Unfortunately no such luck.

"Again it's your own fault. If you hadn't been so foolish to try and get me to drain you then you wouldn't be feeling this way."

"Did you slip me blood?" Elena asked suddenly terrified that she was going through the change.

"No. I didn't take enough to kill you, just seriously weaken you. You didn't need any of my blood to keep you alive." Damon turned to study Elena and saw how pale and ill she was looking. "I'm not completely heartless...actually I am, but I quite like you, as soon as I find somewhere I'll stop to get you something to eat." True to his word Damon soon found a small row of shops and he pulled over to get Elena something to rebuild her strength. When he returned it was with a carton of orange juice and packet of cookies. "It's not much but it'll do until we get home."

"Home?" Elena asked feebly trying to stab the straw into the orange juice. Damon plucked it from her hands and handed it back to her, he took the opportunity to open the cookies while she took a drink. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully accepting one to munch on. "Where is home? You've never mentioned having one before, you keep staying in hotels..."

"I invested in some property a few centuries ago, nothing too grand just a small house with a few acres of land." Something in his smile told Elena it was quite the opposite but she was slightly glad to be going somewhere that sounded more permanent.

"So no more travelling?"

"Not until after your transformation. _Unless_ you contact someone." Damon looked at her pointedly and Elena shrugged.

"I'm not sorry." She said. "And it's not like I can contact him now..." Damon took her hand and brushed his lips along it lightly.

"It's for the best," he said turning to look at her ignoring the fact he was driving at high speeds through a small town.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of changing the date of this change is there?" Elena asked crushing the empty carton weakly and resting her head against the window of the car.

"Why? Want me to do it sooner?" Elena rolled her eyes and waved a hand gesture in front of him. "No there isn't Elena. I heard what my dear brother said on the phone, I will miss you being human – you are quite literally delicious. However I'm sure I will enjoy your companionship as a vampire much more appealing than it is now. You can't pretend you don't want this at least a _little_. Several times I've nearly made you mine – and you needed very little encouraging." Elena blushed and looked out the windscreen noticing that they had now left the town and were back on country roads. "We're nearly there, should be a little more than an hour." Elena rolled her eyes, to Damon an hour may seem like nothing but to her it felt like an eternity.

"Will it be liveable? When was the last time you were there?"

"About a hundred years, give or take a few. But I have a few contacts who understand about the property. It's cleaned daily, the company who carry it out believe it's passed down through the family but no one really bothers with it. Although I get the feeling they may slack, they seemed quite nervous when I said I'd be living there."

"Do I get my own room?" She asked tentatively, Damon studied her for a full minute before finally answering.

"Yes. But if you make one slip."

"I won't." Elena shook her head instantly regretting the decision. Damon quickly pulled over and helped her out as she emptied her stomach onto the road side. When she was finished he pulled her away from the car further into the field and held her close.

"Deep breaths, there we go...breathe, that's it." He said gently stroking her hair and trying to soothe her. "Feel any better?" Elena made a small noise which Damon took to mean yes. "Come on, lie down." He sat down and tugged Elena with him; resting her head in his lap he stroked her hair. "This is your own fault Elena; did you really think I'd be stupid enough to lose control? I've been around for over four centuries. I've learnt how to control myself by now."

"I just want to die," Elena whispered. "I miss Stefan...and I don't want to be a vampire."

"That's normal, and as for missing Stefan just get over him. Forget him." Elena frowned and looked up at him, she opened her mouth to reply but he quickly cut her off. "I can make you forget him, you know that. I can help...why not let me?" Elena studied him to see if he was serious and startled to find he was. She bit her lip and looked past him up at the sky overhead, it was a tempting offer. A free ticket out of this mess...all she'd have to deal with then would be her upcoming transformation. Surely just dealing with that would be easier than dealing with losing Stefan as well?

"No." She sighed blinking back tears. "Thank you...I weirdly enough really appreciate the offer. But I can't. I love Stefan, I don't want to forget him." Outwardly Damon nodded, but inwardly he was rolling his eyes.

"Damon it's beautiful." Elena whispered looking up at the mansion, she had been preparing herself for the understated grandeur but this left her completely speechless. She wouldn't even have to see Damon living here! Although she realised that was extremely wishful thinking. He parked the car in front of the doors and helped her out of hers; wrapping an arm around her waist he stood behind her and rested his chin on her head. "Why would you want to stay anywhere but here?" She breathed unable to take in the beauty of the historic building.

"Well it would get rather lonely wouldn't it now?" He asked sarcastically. "Although if you want, after you're turned we can stay here as long as you want and come back whenever you want when we leave for our travels." Elena couldn't bring herself to answer; instead she followed Damon inside and nodded as he gave her the tour. Her mind had gone elsewhere at the thought of her turning. She touched the bandage he'd pressed to the wound on her neck and flinched.

"Damon wait." She said reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Can we please talk about turning me?" She looked up at him, the terror of her situation clear in her eyes. Nodding he led her up into a dark study, despite there being electric he simply lit some candles to light the room – it felt more homely to him. Elena looked around at the wall-to-wall floor-to-ceiling bookcases and breathed in the musty smell of ancient books. "I can't do this, please. It's not just about Stefan...I like being human. And I'm not a killer...please don't do this." A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly hoping he might just have missed it. Damon sighed and approached her, he pulled her close crushing her against his chest. A small sob broke free from Elena and she buried her face into his shirt clinging to his jacket. "Please."

"Ssh," he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Elena you're focusing too much on the negative. You won't have to die or worry about getting ill. You'll be strong, powerful." Kissing the top of her head he sped to the cellar and was back before Elena could even blink. "Here, have some wine." He smiled casually and poured her a glass of blood red wine. "It will calm your nerves." Elena downed it one gulp, it made her feel sick but only momentarily. After the sickness subsided she felt calm. Damon sat down cradling a glass of wine in his own hand as he pulled her onto his lap. "I promise you Elena, although you're scared now – you will love being a vampire. You'll still be you, Stefan was a whiny little wuss before he was turned – and still is, just added fangs. But you...you will love it. I promise you."

An hour later the bottle was gone, the sun had set and the candles were slowly dwindling. Elena drained the rest of her glass and set it gently on a table beside the chair. When she turned back Damon was looking at her tenderly. He cupped her face in both hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "You are beautiful," he breathed. Elena blushed and smiled weakly unsure of how to reply. She made no protest as Damon stood up with her in his arms and made his way to his large bedroom. In the centre of the room were a set of steps leading up to a circular standing, in the centre of which stood a grand oak four-poster bed, black velvet hangings encased it protectively. Pushing the curtains aside Damon laid Elena on the cloud-like mattress he then pulled them shut and mounted her swiftly. He bent down and kissed her lips gently at first but soon becoming hungrier and hungrier.

Elena put up no protest as he swiftly unbuttoned her blouse and tugged it off; she even returned the favour by helping him out of his own shirt. She sat up and placed her lips on his neck, kissing, biting and sucking her way down his neck to his stomach. Damon groaned and tried to control himself, he had to remind himself several times that Elena was mortal – that if he was too rough he could seriously harm her. It wasn't until he had her completely naked and was about to enter that she seemed to rouse herself. "Damon stop," she said bracing her hands on his stomach. "I can't...Stefan...he..." Damon cut her off by lowering his lips onto hers and kissing her deeply.

"Elena forget him. He's not here with you now, I am." He trailed kisses down the side of her face resting his lips just above her right breast. Teasingly he licked her nipple making her shudder and moan. "Do you really want me to stop?" He asked fully encasing her nipple with his lips and sucking it gently.

"No, god no please don't." She begged pressing his head closer. Damon's eyes flicked up and held hers as he continued sucking, his left hand reaching out to tease her other nipple. He broke it off suddenly enjoying the pleading look in her eyes. He positioned himself, poised to enter, but holding back ever so slightly.

"Which brother do you want?" He asked holding her gaze while his hand reached between her thighs.

"You!" She begged, her legs wrapped around his back and she pushed him closer, their lips meshed together, hands entwined. A small cry broke from her lips as Damon pushed inside her and for a moment he looked at her shocked.

"You never slept with him." He murmured his lips brushing hers; Elena shook her head slowly her hips rocking back and forth gently against his own. Smiling Damon held her closer, the sight of Elena writhing beneath him almost made him burst with ecstasy but he managed to hold back, to tease and guide her into her own climax first. Damon lay on his back and pulled Elena into a gentle embrace. He was still shocked at Elena's revelation. Elena turned and pressed her face into his side, her chest rose and fell quite rapidly and Damon could hear her heart racing to beat the blood quickly enough through her body. "You are beautiful." He murmured turning to bury his face in her ear. Elena smiled and murmured something, but she was so exhausted from her blood loss and energetic excursions that Damon didn't have a chance to quite make out what she'd said, nor did he have a chance to ask her to repeat it as she fell asleep almost instantly. He savoured the peaceful moments; it had been an eternity since he felt this content. And the first time Elena had willingly fallen asleep in his arms without making any sarcastic comment. Smiling he kissed her hair and savoured the moment before following her into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for pointing out errors I'm making, I'm having trouble remembering/focusing on things at the moment so if you see anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it! Thanks for reading guys :)**

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the curtains of the bed; sleepily Elena blinked her eyes trying to focus her vision. She sat up pulling the blanket close to herself to try and keep covered. Her head throbbed slightly from the alcohol and it took her a moment to remember what had happened. She settled back down and stared up at the black canopy wondering where Damon had gone. How could she have betrayed Stefan like that? How could she have lowered herself? "What have I done?" She murmured burying her face into the pillow and trying to make the previous night disappear.

"No regrets." Damon's voice filtered through the blanket and he pulled it from her head. "I made breakfast." He slipped in the bed beside her balancing a tray filled with food. Elena could feel her mouth watering at the bounty he'd bought, it hit her then all she'd had to eat the previous day was the bag of cookies, an orange juice and a bottle of wine split with Damon. No wonder her head was throbbing. "Eat up, there's enough for both."

"Both?"

"You think you could manage all this yourself?" Damon helped himself to a stack of pancakes and Elena laughed when she saw all that he'd made. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, mushrooms, toast, fried tomatoes, sausages and even some fruit. She rolled her eyes and helped herself to a slice of toast. "I'm serious Elena," Damon said stroking the curve of her neck. "I don't want to hear any regrets about last night, you wanted it – you enjoyed it."

"But how could I do that to Stefan?"

"If you had wanted sex with Stefan you would have had it." Elena saw no point in pointing out the various holes in this, she merely shrugged and reached down the side of the bed for her bra. She didn't care that he'd done more than see her naked, she wanted some cover. "Think about this before you answer me, do you regret last night?" Damon asked setting his food down and tilting Elena's head so he could look her in the eye. "If you were given the choice to repeat last night and stop it from happening would you say no?" Elena bit her lip as she thought about her answer, she wanted to say yes to tell him that she loathed him and couldn't stand the sight of him. But she couldn't bring herself to say it, because it would be a lie.

"No." She whispered. "I'd do it again..." Careful of the food balanced between them Damon pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, slowly building up pressure until Elena was gasping for breath and burning with passion.

"It sounds cruel, but you'll forget about Stefan." Elena nodded but she didn't really believe him. How could she forget about Stefan? She loved him! But did she? If she loved him would she really have slept with his brother? "Once you're a vampire you won't have to deal with conflicting emotions; guilt, confusion, want, need." He murmured the last two words against the delicate skin of her neck. Before she realised it the tray of breakfast food was gone and Damon was straddling her hips once more. "Forget him – let me show you how easy it is." He was right, as soon as his lips brushed hers, all thoughts of Stefan were gone from her mind and she was willingly accepting Damon's passionate embrace.

"I really wish you'd been around during the renaissance." Damon growled looking Elena up and down for the hundredth time. He had found an old classical CD and they were currently waltzing in the ballroom of his home. At first Elena had felt stupid, but now she was enjoying the moment. Although the ballroom was spacious and empty, it felt quite intimate with Damon holding her close. Rather than using the electric lights he'd once again lit candles all over the room filling it with a romantic and seductive glow.

Elena was dressed in the icy blue renaissance gown she'd worn at Halloween, Damon had found a dark suit that looked suspiciously like wedding attire. The shirt was a crisp bright white against the black trousers and jacket, the waistcoat was a seductive grey with an intricate blood red pattern. Elena rested her cheek against his chest and smiled as they moved into a slow dance that was more swaying with their feet in place rather than actual dancing.

"If I had been alive then and you had feelings for me then, you'd never have met Katherine, you'd be dead." She pointed out. She didn't dare say if he had fallen in love with her, she was too scared he might scoff at the word. After all she couldn't be in love with Stefan if she'd betrayed him so easily – perhaps love wasn't even real. Damon picked up on this, but sensing her vulnerability he didn't correct her, she was like a deer right now. If he moved too fast, startled her even slightly, she would bolt and all of the work spent calming her down would be lost.

"Sometimes I wonder if that would be a bad thing," he said instead.

"What?" Elena glanced up at him confused.

"If I had never met Katherine...become this."

"Considering you're turning me in a few weeks I wouldn't start regretting or having doubts about what you are." Elena teased trying to hide the fear creeping up on her. She didn't want this lifestyle but she knew it would be forced on her, she was trying to come to terms with that – the last thing she needed was Damon regretting the very life he was going to force onto her.

"It will be different for you. You won't go through the change alone, I'll be here with you to hold your hand and teach you what you need to know. I had to fend for myself..."

"Oh please you loved it." Elena snorted, Damon smirked and nodded.

"I suppose...but I sometimes I do wonder what my life would have been like. I'd have married some dim noble's daughter, fathered a few children – most likely legitimate and illegitimate."

"And ended up dead from drink from what Stefan told me." Damon rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Our father favoured Stefan – can you blame me if I turned to a bit of drink and gaming?" It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes but she said nothing. Damon spun her around and moved so her back was pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist whilst he continued to sway gently in time to the music. "Besides it was fun." He joked kissing her neck gently, his fangs grazing the skin ever so slightly. Elena sighed at the pleasant sensation and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you do it now?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Do what now?" Damon asked still kissing her neck.

"Turn me." He suddenly stopped both dancing and kissing and stared at the soft white flesh of her neck. He could see her pulse throbbing and his mouth watered. "Why wait? You've already got me, so why waste time? Why wait?"

"You don't mean that." He said huskily, his eyes never leaving the small pulsing movement. "If I turned you now you'd just be mad at me later, you say if casually but I know you haven't come to terms with it yet. Besides, if I wait till the full moon you'll be stronger."

"Damon..."

"No Elena." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her pulse. "But...maybe just a small..." Bending his head once more to her neck he sunk his fangs in to the tender skin. Her blood flooded into his mouth and he gulped greedily sucking at the wound to get more of his fill. When he had taken enough to satisfy his lust and hunger he licked the wound clean. He let go of her waist with his right hand and brought his own mouth to his wrist, biting into it he made a wound for her to drink from. "Just a small taste, it won't turn you." He promised pressing it to her mouth.

For a moment all Elena could do was blink but as his blood trickled into her mouth, thick and coppery, she began to gulp it down. She pressed it closer to her mouth drinking as greedily as he had done with her. She could feel his blood taking over her veins, empowering her. Damon practically had to wrestle his wrist free from her lips and when he spun her back around to face him she was eyeing him pleadingly, greedily.

"Don't be too greedy now." He laughed sweeping her off her feet and pressing his lips to hers. "I'm bored of dancing...what else can we do?" He asked her conspiratorially, Elena responded by grabbing his head and bring his lips down to her own hungry blood stained ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry the updates are being really slow - I'm swamped with work and uni at the moment so it's all getting a bit hectic and really draining my energy so I hardly have time to write at the moment. I am trying to keep on top of everything though. Thanks so much for all your comments! :)**

Elena lay back in the bath letting the scalding water rush up to her neck, enveloping her in its stifling heat. She didn't care that it made her drowsy, or that her skin currently resembled a tomato. "You're going to make yourself ill if you stay in that heat," Damon scolded tapping her lightly on the head with a rolled-up Italian newspaper. Elena flinched as the front page showed yet another smiling young woman, she couldn't make out the headline but she could tell the woman was missing. Probably dead if Damon had anything to do with it.

"But if I make myself ill that means I'm all weak and defenceless for you to have your way with." She shrugged closing her eyes, she put up no argument as Damon leant over and flipped the cold tap on.

"You're not a victim Elena, nor will you ever be thankfully." Elena accepted a towel from him and quickly wrapped it around herself so she could empty some of the scalding water from the bath. "Aren't you even going to ask what I want? Or tell me to get out?"

"Is there much point to the last one?" She sat on the edge of the tub and looked at him; she had been hoping to have a relaxing bath with a book. Damon was ruining her plans, although she wasn't going to let him know that. "As for what you want, you're probably feeling...needy, after your latest hunt and you're probably hoping I'd be a obliging and attentive to your needs?" She smiled smugly at him guessing she was right on the mark as he set the newspaper down and pulled her to her feet.

"I wouldn't exactly call it needy," he whispered huskily, grazing his fangs along her throat. "But if you are feeling attentive, be my guest." He was in the process of pulling at the belt of her bathrobe when she pushed him away and dumped an extra load of bubble-bath into the water.

"It's a shame, but I'm really not." Elena sighed with mock regret, as she reached over to turn the tap off Damon swooped down on her pressing his lips against hers. "Damon stop!" She choked pulling back and wrinkling her nose in disgust. She felt dizzy from the sudden movement. "I can smell the blood on you," she whispered sitting on the floor and massaging her nose, "it's disgusting!" She would drink his blood; let him take hers...but the smell of another person's blood on his breath made her physically sick. She could trick herself into thinking his dangerous personality was just an erotic act, but she could only fool herself for so long.

"I thought you'd be used to the smell of blood by now, you seem to enjoy it when it's mine." Damon rolled his eyes and Elena glared weakly at him. "Elena it's a matter of weeks before you become a vampire – this is what you will be living on. You'll love the thrill of the chase, every vampire does. We're hunters."

"I will not kill." Elena hissed at him standing up and pushing him towards the door. "Now please leave me alone so I can enjoy my bath in peace." She slammed the door behind him and quickly locked it. The mood for relaxing had passed though, images of what she'd be like once Damon turned her plagued Elena's mind. _Why should it be any different from if Stefan turned me?_ She tried to reason with herself, she knew the difference between right and wrong. Surely she wouldn't change that much? Stefan had managed to maintain his humanity. Damon chose not to, but Damon was pretty much evil...Elena couldn't be like him unless she was evil too, could she?

"She's happy with me, just accept it Stefan." Elena carefully hid behind the wall eavesdropping on Damon. She'd been making her way to bed when she'd heard him shout angrily, knowing that it would be rare for someone to be in the house she'd guessed he was on the phone. When she heard it was Stefan she felt her heart soar. "She loves me Stefan, just like Katherine, you lose again little brother." Elena felt her blood boil, guilt washed over her and she blinked back tears viciously. How could she face Stefan after everything she'd done with Damon? "Just give it up, you won't find her Stefan – and if you do it'll be too late. You think you can check every populated place on the earth in two weeks?"

"Stefan don't listen to him!" Elena begged stepping into Damon's study. "I love you!" She reached out to the grab the phone but Damon knocked her hand aside and hung up on Stefan. "Why are you tormenting him like that? Just leave him alone!" She reached up to slap Damon but he grabbed her hand and shoved her to the floor.

"Why are you always trying to slap me?" He asked straddling her and pinning her shoulders to the ground. "He called _me_ Elena, I would quite happily never speak to him again but he's obsessing over you." He bared his fangs and grazed them along her neck. "I'm tempted to turn you now, to just end it now." He placed his palms on her cheeks and stared directly in her eyes. "You've got enough of my blood in your system...if I killed you now you'd turn." Elena felt tears sting her eyes as Damon turned her head from one side to the other. "One quick fluid motion...one _snap_ and it'd be all over."

"Damon please don't." Elena whispered, the distant look in his eyes terrified her, she wasn't even sure if he could hear her. She rested a hand on his and tried to prise them away from her neck. "I'm sorry, but I hate hearing you tormenting Stefan like that – it's not fair on him!" She made a bold move and slipped her hands into Damon's pocket pulling his hips closer to hers. She kissed the crook of his neck nuzzling against him, licking and nipping while her fingers gently clasped his phone in his pocket. Desperately her mind tried to think of a way to free the phone without him noticing, and to then keep it hidden. "Come to bed?" She murmured her left hand rubbing in his pocket suggestively. "Or better yet...I think I missed a spot on my back, you could always help me reach it." She looked up at him with wide suggesting eyes, parting her lips and licking them seductively. She could see her actions were having the desired response, Damon's fangs were closed and his head was tilted back, his eyes closed.

"Later." He said pushing her back and Elena took the opportunity to close her hand around his phone and slip it into the pocket of her dressing gown. "I need to hunt again." Before she could stop him to persuade him to not hurt anyone he'd already sped through the door. Biting her lip and trying to push away the guilty feeling Elena pulled out the phone and quickly punched Stefan's number in.

"What do you want now?" His voice growled through the phone and Elena felt her heartbreak. How could she have betrayed him like this?

"Stefan it's me." She found herself whispering and she fought back the urge to hang up the phone.

"Elena? Is it really you? Where are you?"

"I – I don't know. Italy. That's all I know." She could almost hear Stefan grinning through the phone.

"I know where you are. Do not let Damon know I'm on my way. I'm coming to get you."

"I love you." Elena whispered and hung up. She erased the call from the phones memory and prayed Stefan would get here in time. How could he know where she was? And if it had been that easy for him to guess just from her saying Italy...why hadn't he come before? Trying to ignore all the questions streaming through her mind Elena dropped the phone on the floor – let Damon think he'd dropped it whilst rushing out. Knowing what mood he'd be in when he got back Elena traipsed to the bedroom to prepare herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's only a short one tonight, I saw The Vampire Diaries the other night and the end scene inspired me to do this one.**

"What?" Elena smiled coyly at Damon from across the bathtub and laid back into the bubbles. She was glad the bubble bath had filled enough to hide herself from Damon, it had been over a week since she'd called Stefan and still he'd not shown up. She had a little over a week left, her eyes quickly glanced over to the rapidly filling moon and she swallowed nervously. She felt Damon lean forward, clasp her wrists and pull her back towards him in the large bathtub.

"Stop looking at the moon." He whispered caressing her cheek and pressing a glass of wine into her hand. "The more you dwell on it the more you'll fear it." Elena nodded and took a deep drink of the wine, seeing she was about to drain the glass Damon plucked it from her grip and drained it himself.

"I'm fine." She mumbled forcing herself to not look back. For over a week she'd been trying harder than ever to allow Damon to keep thinking she was over Stefan and that she wanted him. But the closer she got to the date of her death the more she struggled. Deep down she'd known all along she would end up as a vampire – how could she face growing old whilst Stefan stayed young and beautiful? No. The only way for them to stay together was for her to go through the transformation. But she had never for even a nano-second believed that it would be Damon turning her. "How will you do it?" She asked turning to look back at him.

"I haven't decided yet..." He said sitting up and pressing her close, the tips of her breasts were crushed against his chest. "Drain you to the point of death, feed you my blood so it overpowers yours...or exchange blood and just a quick," Elena flinched as he snapped his fingers and she felt her hand fly to her neck. Damon smiled at her fear and pulled her hand away from her neck, replacing it with his own and tracing his fingers along it gently. "You fear it now because it's the unknown, but you'll love it." He whispered kissing her deeply, his tongue caressing hers. His hands moved to her bare back and massaged her gently, holding her close and tight. A soft moan broke free from Elena, smiling Damon pulled back his head studied the look of lust in her eyes and slowly trailed kisses down to her neck. He bit deeply, her exclamation of pain driving him into a frenzy of lust. Quickly he pulled himself back into control, manoeuvred Elena so she was straddling him and while he sucked heavily on her neck, feeding almost desperately on her blood, he slowly, teasingly entered her. Elena's cry was mixed of pleasure and pain, ecstasy and agony. Her back arched and her hips rocked against his, slowly building up speed to reach her climax. Damon watched in fascination as spilt blood washed from Elena's neck down her back and began to turn the water into a crimson colour. He climaxed within seconds of Elena, her shuddering body drew him back to reality and he quickly released her neck from his mouth. He licked the blood from his lips hungrily and studied the girl slumping back in his arms. Her hips still bucked against his, her chest heaving desperately fighting for breath.

Letting out a feral groan Damon began grinding against her once more, He licked the wound clean and bit down on his own wrist sensing that Elena was fading out of consciousness. Clasping the back of Elena's neck he pressed her mouth to his wrist, he closed his eyes and bit down on his lip to stop himself from roaring in indescribable pleasure. Slowly he eased out of Elena, at the same time easing her lips away from feasting on his blood.

"Not too much greedy," he whispered nipping her ear playfully, "you still have nine days of mortality left." Elena let out a small moan and stretched out in the water, Damon leant against the bath so his chest was only her submerged and Elena could rest on him without drowning. Smiling Damon studied her form, her ice blonde hair was darkened by the water and clung to her slender form, the curves of her breasts were just visible beneath her arms which half-consciously stroked his chest. He stared at the bloody water and smiled, if only Stefan walked in on them now...but he had a better plan for Stefan finding them. Much more exciting...

"I know you called that pathetic brother of mine." He growled in her ear biting the top of it playfully. "It's okay, you'll realise soon enough he's weak." Settling back Damon stroked her hair gently, enjoying the way her chest rose and fell against his, the soft beating of her heart and the pulse throbbing in her neck. A small part of him wanted to keep her human. Her delicious blood, the look of fear she sometimes darted at him, the power he could exert over her and how she would try to resist him. Closing his eyes Damon allowed himself to drift into light daydreams, despite having given release to his frustration twice he could feel himself working up more. He opened his eyes and looked at Elena. Sighing, for she was in no state for another round, he slipped an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Carefully he stood up and wrapped her in a thick towel as she proceeded to shiver violently. "Ssh," he cooed as he carried her into the bedroom and slipped her under the duvet of their bed and climbing in beside her. Pulling her close he buried his face in her neck gently kissing and sucking on the skin, it took great control for him to not bite down. He longed to have Elena as a vampire, to claim her permanently in a way not even Stefan could argue with. To have her as his Queen of the Night. Erotic thoughts filled his mind and he gripped her tighter against himself. In nine days he would gain an eternal companion, but part of him wanted to keep control of Elena – to keep her weaker and submissive to him. Groaning he finally fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a vampire Elena bowing to his every whim.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the delays in updating! I've got my first dissertation due towards the beginning of June and I've been working on catching up with other bits of work (or just outright procrastinating) instead of working on this. I'm so sorry! Thank you to everyone whos read this and left comments :) x**

The sun was a rich golden colour, the sky a brilliant dazzling blue. It made the landscape of Damon's home so much more inviting, Elena had skipped out into the acres of land – she hadn't been prepared for the stifling heat, it was almost suffocating. Still she didn't let it dampen her spirits. Dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white crop top Elena wandered aimlessly. She had no idea of what to do but she was glad to just be outside for a change. She'd not seen Damon since their bath two nights ago, she had simply awoken in a renaissance style chemise, there had been no note – nothing. The fridge had been filled with food, only enough for a few days, the only message he'd left to let her know he'd back. She tried not to think of what his return meant.

The grounds were packed with lakes, fields, a forest and even a maze. Elena found herself drawn towards the maze, the tall thick hedges provided as much shade as she would gain in the forest and she was curious to see what lay at the centre of the maze. "If I ever get that far," she muttered to herself. She had been thankful of falling into a normal day routine, normal meaning not sleeping during the daylight. Aimlessly Elena turned left and right, frequently bumping into dead ends, she was sure that more than an hour had passed and she was well and truly lost. "Maybe I do have hope of living after all. He'll never find me here," she said to herself sitting on a bench in a niche of the hedge. She laid down on it and stared up at the deep green leaves overhanging her. She could picture Damon seducing women here over the centuries, to this very spot and she felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought of what he would do to them. Before she could drift off to sleep she slid off the bench and resumed her search for the centre of the maze. The fact she was brutally lost didn't disturb her, there was always a way out of a maze – even if she had to rip through every hedge with her bare hands. Eventually she'd find a way out.

"Surely you didn't really believe I wouldn't find you here?" Damon asked lazily lifting sunglasses off his eyes and turning them to focus on Elena. He was shirtless and Elena's mind flew back to her previous daydream.

"One could only hope." She shrugged tearing her eyes away from the heart throbbing sight of him and turning to admire her achievement. The maze had certainly been the right choice, even if it was marred by Damon's gloating presence. A marble fountain glistened in the sunlight, the water was clear and inviting, walking over to it Elena plopped down on the rim of the fountain and kicked her trainers and socks off before soaking her feet in the gloriously cold water. "Where did you go? I woke up yesterday and there was no sign of you, you didn't even leave a note." She blushed faintly at the whiny tone her voice had taken on.

"I had a few loose ends to tie up." Damon shrugged and came to stand behind Elena. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You'll be tired tonight otherwise." He bent down and nipped her neck playfully.

"I thought I should enjoy the sun while I can." She said bitterly pushing him away. She turned her head to face him and stared him in the eye refusing to back down. "Are you going to let me have a ring?" She said gesturing to his own, "or are you going to make sure it's doubly hard for me to leave?" She bit back an angry yell as Damon just shrugged and joined her on the fountain edge; he sat the opposite way facing the exit to the centre.

"What does it matter whether you have a ring or not?" Damon turned his face and studied Elena's expression; he could tell what she was thinking. "Elena how you feel about things now will change when you're a vampire, you won't love the sun – you'll loathe it."

"If it's that bad why do you walk around in it?" Elena cut him off sharply. "You expect me to believe you hate this? That you don't miss it?"

"Yes, because I don't. Normally I wear this ring because it gives me an advantage. I can blend in easily and appear to be human – do you know how difficult that is if you can only come out at night? When I first became a vampire people were very suspicious about that, in fact it was the only sign they'd bother looking for to condemn someone off being a vampire. Right now the only reason I have it on is because I know if you have half a chance you'd be out here – why else do you think I was sitting here in the middle of this maze?"

"How did you know I wouldn't run off?"

"You speak no Italian, you have hardly any idea of where we are, no money, no passport, no phone...where would you go and how would you get there?" He shrugged, "I'm assuming by now you've realised we're the only people around here for miles. One of the reasons I've always kept this place is because it's secluded, I've made sure rumours are constant to keep humans from prying Stefan thinks I destroyed it centuries ago in a fit of anger against our father – what reason would he have to come and check?" Elena felt her cheeks grow warm and quickly fanned herself with her hand in an attempt to pass the colouring off as the heat.

Standing up Damon pulled Elena to her feet alongside him and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. "You'll love the nightlife, it will suit you well." He whispered penetrating her eyes with an intent gaze. "Come on, I bet you haven't had a proper meal since I left."

Elena bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out as Damon slowly pulsated against her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to picture Stefan above her, hearing his groans of pleasure rather than Damon's. It worked quite well until Damon started whispering in her ear. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" Damon whispered thrusting in and out gradually gaining speed. Elena could feel her body yearning for his touch, responding and her own breathing steadily quickening. She shook her head but Damon took that moment to dip his head to her breast and began to tease her nipple with his tongue. "Elena?"

"Yes!" She cried her nails digging into his back as she convulsed in pleasure, she felt them drawing down on his black cutting into the deathly pale skin and drawing out ruby red droplets of blood. She cried out and fell limp against the bed as Damon continued thrusting above her reaching to his own climax. He withdrew from her and supporting himself with one hand stroked the side of Elena's face. His fangs, which he rarely kept hidden around her now, shone in the moonlight and Elena shuddered and slapped his face away.

"Oh what now?" He growled rolling to the side so he was sitting beside her rather than towering above her. He followed Elena's gaze towards the moon and smiled. "Twenty-four hours," Elena blinked back tears and turned onto her front so she could bury her face into the pillow. She had hoped, prayed desperately, that Stefan would turn up. That he'd have saved her now and she'd be back in his arms. But surely now he was too late? She could feel the hope flickering out, she felt it die; light a guttering candle in a sudden gust of wind. Quietly she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena was wrapped up in a bed sheet sitting on the cushioned windowsill and watching as the sun rose. She pushed the window open and took a deep gulp of the summery fresh air. She bit back a fresh sob and clenched her fists, her nails dug into her palms bending backwards and making her wince in pain. Behind her on the bed Damon slept on, turning back to watch the sunrise Elena thought back to what she'd been thinking the previous night. Stefan wasn't coming. Maybe he'd given up...maybe he'd never loved her at all. Or maybe Damon had done something to him...she hurriedly pushed the thought away. There were too many maybes and she was running out of time. If she wanted to do something then she had to do it now. Standing up she looked around the room and made towards the wardrobe, she dressed quietly not bothering to make sure what she wore matched; she grabbed and threw the clothes on. There'd be time to sort herself out later, when she was a safe distance away.

Damon's words from yesterday rang in her mind. She spoke no Italian, the only thing she knew about her location was the country – she had no idea whether it was south, north, east or west, she had no passport and no money. _But I do have a car_. She thought biting back a grin as in her mind she saw Damon's Porsche keys lying on the ancient oak desk in his study. Carefully she crept towards the door, too tense to even breathe, every so often she'd pause to glance over at Damon and make sure he was still fast asleep.

Her hand had barely brushed the crystal doorknob when she felt herself roughly shoved around and her back thrust against the door. A gasp of pain escaped her lips as she felt the doorknob stab into her lower back. "I hope for your sake you're making me breakfast." Damon growled his dark gaze boring into hers and for the first time Elena was truly frightened of him. She could see the fury flickering in the back of his eyes like a blaze of fire.

"I – I -" Elena stumbled as she tried to gently move free of his bone crushing grip.

"Elena think _very_ carefully before you lie to me." Damon growled, Elena simply stared at him too frightened to even attempt finding her voice or think of a lie to use it with.

"NO!" She yelled as Damon suddenly lunged for her throat, with surprising speed she managed to push him away and she stood looking at him terrified. What had happened to make him so angry? She thought he'd be over the moon, he'd won – by tonight she'd be his, she'd never be able to escape him then. Unless...

_Stefan's coming!_ The thought re-ignited the hope that had guttered out last night, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I _was_ trying to escape." She said deciding the truth would be best, if Stefan was coming then she wanted to give him as much time as possible. "Damon I'm sorry but...please I don't want to die. Don't do this." Tears pricked her eyes and for once she didn't try to hide them from him. Damon got sick of simpering women and pleading women if they were too frequent, but Elena rarely showed her vulnerable side – and despite being a vampire, he was still a male. Surely he'd get some sort of power from this. She slid down onto the floor suddenly self-consciously aware that Damon was still naked from the previous night.

"Elena..." Damon crouched beside her and gripped her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "You've known this was coming. I've given you plenty of warning – you've had a whole month to come to terms with this, so get a grip!"

"I didn't think it'd really happen though..."

"Well it is. So get used to it." Elena stared at him openly repulsed by his cold attitude. She forgot acting like a helpless damsel and shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"If you do kill me tonight I will never forgive you." She hissed rising to her feet and staring down at him with open contempt. She yanked the door open and moved to storm out but Damon's words made her pause mid-step.

"You're a human Elena. You're bottom of the food chain. And I'm not killing you, I'm giving you a better life – I'm giving you a great gift, you could show some gratitude at least and thank me!" Elena turned her head, glared at him and spat on the floor at his feet before slamming the door. She strode down the hallway in long angry steps, her blood boiling; this was not how she'd pictured her last day as a human.

_But it might not be your last day_. A small voice in her head spoke up. _Stefan may still get here...you just have to keep calm, don't do anything rash...just give Stefan the time to get here!_ Deciding to listen to the sensible voice, for a change, Elena chose not to storm out of the grounds and make a break for freedom. Instead she walked into the cool early-morning air and sat down in the middle of a field. Her ears pricked at the smallest of sounds and hope flared up that it was Stefan approaching.

"He's not coming, so you can stop hoping now." Damon said making Elena jump guiltily. She'd let herself drift off into a daydream and hadn't heard him approach. "Here, you should keep your strength up." Damon handed her a sandwich and glass of orange juice flashing his fangs in an arrogant smirk. He flopped onto his back and began stroking circular patterns on Elena's back through her shirt. "I'm sorry about this morning; I just don't want anything to go wrong. I want it all to be perfect."

"You're sick." Elena snapped setting the plate on the grass with sandwich untouched. Her traitorous stomach rumbled but she ignored it and focused instead on a pair of sparrows fluttering about a few feet away.

"You're not going to be able to starve yourself between now and tonight, why deny yourself a bit of food?" Damon sighed, he sat up and moved behind Elena and began rubbing her shoulders. "Just relax, I promise you – tomorrow night you'll see how stupid you're being. You'll wake up feeling strong, and hungry, _so_ hungry." He bent his head down to her neck and kissed it teasingly. Elena could feel her body responding to his kiss, her skin broke out in goosebumps and she shivered unable to hide the pleasure coursing through her right then.

"Stefan," she murmured without thinking. Damon bit into her neck and she let out a small yelp.

"He's not coming." He whispered holding her down slightly rougher than he had been. "Give it up Elena, enjoy your last day as a mortal but just remember, when you next wake up everything will be so much better." He stood up and left her alone with her thoughts, fields stretched ahead of her field of vision, to her right she could make out the forest and she debated whether or not to make a run for it. She approached the forest, the trees provided relief and shade from the harsh summer sun of the Italian sky but it filled her with dread.

_It's too much of a cliché_. She thought to herself, she couldn't make a run for it – she'd seen enough horror movies to see how this would end. She grabbed hold of a low hanging branch and hoisted herself up; closing her eyes she took a deep breath and just climbed. She climbed to the highest branch that would take her weight, she didn't dare guess how far up she was but she knew it'd be far enough to end everything now. Closing her eyes she simply let herself daydream about a future she'd never have.

A future with Stefan.

"Elena, wake up. It's time." Damon had somehow moved behind Elena on the branch and was supporting her so she didn't fall out in surprise. Through the trees she could see the sky turning pink. "Come out and watch the sunset with me," Damon whispered kissing her neck and without waiting for a response he tightened his grip around her waist, gathered her legs into his grip and jumped from the tree. Elena let out a small cry of shock and buried her face into Damon's shoulder. He landed gracefully on his feet and set Elena carefully down. Taking her hand he led Elena out of the forest and out into the open, the scene was breathtaking and she felt tears prick her eyes. "You'll see more." Damon told her gently, "I am not such a monster as you think me Elena." He reached into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a small velvet box, slipping down on one knee he took Elena's right hand.

"You're not proposing are you?" She asked glumly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"In a manner of speaking." He shot back flipping the box lid open. Inside lay a similar ring to the one Stefan and Damon wore, only this one was slimmer and more feminine. "I did go back to Mystic Falls, I knew you were miserable at the thought of not being out in the sun again. I hate to see you miserable," he pulled a face, "you're the one person who's suffering starts to bother me. You ruin it for me." He tried to make a jest but Elena could see he was serious. "Elena I want to spend an eternity of darkness with you, I want to slaughter entire cities with you by my side." Without waiting for Elena's answer he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger and smiled up at her. But Elena couldn't bring herself to look or even respond to Damon – she knew his proposal was all too real, he would expect her to kill alongside him, to take pleasure in it. She shuddered and turned to look at the darkening pink sky. If it had been Stefan it would have been different.

"Just get it over with Damon." She said looking at him. "Just kill me already." But Damon had spent weeks planning the evening and Elena learnt her suffering was to drag on throughout the night. He ran her a bath filled with scented bubbles, bottles of champagne in ice lined the side and Elena looked at him sceptically – did he think she would really drink all this? Blushing Elena undressed and slipped into the water, Damon had seen her naked before, but his stare made her frightened and vulnerable. She sipped on a glass of champagne and felt her shoulders tense as Damon began massaging them.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear, "or would you rather I compelled you?"

"I just want you to get this over with!" Why was he dragging it out? She had expected him to just turn her the second the sun went down. She had not prepared herself for all this.

"Just humour me," he murmured brushing his lips across her neck. "I promise you – tonight your human life will end. But it's a momentous occasion; I want you to remember it." When Elena wrapped a towel around herself she moved to put on her clothes but Damon quickly swept them aside and held up a black see-through dress. It was full length with long sleeves; Elena admired its beauty but blushed at how little it would hide. Still, she saw no point in arguing and donned the dress wordlessly. How much longer would this nightmare end? She looked down at the ring sparkling on her finger and smiled to herself, all of a sudden hope was renewed. She may be a vampire...but did it matter if it was Damon who created her? She could flee him more easily...she could find Stefan, and she'd surely be a rival for Damon. Suddenly she yearned to be a vampire – just so she could be with Stefan once more.

"How long will I be...unconscious for?" She asked Damon quietly as he led her into their bedroom.

"Three days at the most. It depends how long your body takes to accept my blood, but don't worry – I'm an expert at turning people." He winked at her and Elena flinched. Still. Three days wasn't long...she could be back in Stefan's arms within the week, she was sure of it. Outside the moon was high in the sky, the full moon glowed dazzling bright bathing the grounds in a silvery light. She turned to look at Damon and forced a smile on her lips, she could do this...for Stefan she could do it.

"Damon please, I cannot wait another minute." She tossed her hair back and bared her neck ever so slightly, "please. Now." She watched as Damon's eyes took in her form, bathed in the silvery glow of the moonlight she positively shone. Her hair was beginning to dry and shone like ice in the light, her skin glowed silvery, she looked like an angel but the black dress he'd chosen for her gave her a dangerous look. Her innocence was just a look, she would do well as a vampire. Slowly he approached Elena, reaching out he drew her towards him, one hand cupping her buttocks, the other stroking the side of her breasts.

"Beg me." He smiled cruelly and he noticed the flash of suspicion and fear in her eyes, but still she played along.

"Please Damon," she whispered pressing herself closer to him. "Take me now. End my mortal life," her lips brushed his cheek and she playfully nipped his chin. "Make me your queen." That was all the encouragement he needed, with a feral growl Damon plunged his fangs into Elena's neck. He was rougher than he'd ever been before and she cried out in pain, she had been expecting it – but not like this. It felt like her blood had turned to shattered glass and it was being pulled from her body. Her eyes closed in agony but the sound of the door crashing open caused her to snap them open. "Stefan!" She cried, she tried to push Damon away but he bit down harder seemingly intent on sucking her dry. "Stefan please," she begged wishing she could block the look of horror on his face from her mind. Her legs buckled and she felt herself slipping down, Damon's grip on her tightened and she blinked back tears. Why was he just standing there?

"Damon! Let her go!" Seeming to snap out of his horrified trance Stefan rushed at Damon, the look of pure hatred etched into every feature on his face. Elena was knocked to the floor as the two brothers fought violently, each moving so fast all Elena could make out was a blur. Darkness loomed in front of her and she rested her head helplessly on the floor, she was going to die. She closed her eyes feeling the cold settle over her, she felt tired. "Elena!" Stefan's voice pierced through the blanket of darkness which was beginning to envelope her. "Elena drink this quickly," she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Stefan before her, cradling her in his arms. But her happiness was short lived, Damon slammed into Stefan pinning him to the wall it wasn't until he gathered her in his arms that she saw a piece of wood protruding from his stomach.

"Stefan!" She screamed trying to break free from Damon's grip, what if it splintered his heart? She could see the agony etched onto Stefan's face, hopelessly he tried to dislodge the wood but Damon had embedded it in too deep. "Please don't let him die," she begged looking up at Damon, his eyes burned red and she felt faint.

"As if I would kill my own brother," Damon cried in mock horror, "besides I don't want him to forget this." Smiling at Elena he brought his wrist to his lips and bit into it, tearing a chunk of skin from his wrist he pressed it to Elena's lips forcing her to drink. She tried to refuse it but Damon held her head in place, tipping her neck back so the blood gushed down her throat. "Can you feel it?" He asked her letting her go so she could try to stand on her own two feet. Elena looked at Stefan helplessly, how long would the transition take? She flinched as Damon moved behind her and began rubbing her shoulders; he pushed her hair away from her neck and admired the gorey wound inflicted from his teeth. Elena met Stefan's eyes and she opened her mouth to tell him she was sorry, that she loved him. But she never got that chance. Damon rested his hands on either side of her neck, she felt a sharp pain as he twisted her neck to the right, and then darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update this! I had a dissertation due in a month ago and found out whilst I was away writing it my cat was put down so for the past few weeks my heart really hasn't been in to anything! Thank you for your patience and for reading/reviewing! :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

_I'm hungry_. The thought pierced Elena's mind and she blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision. At first everything was dark, but after a few seconds it was like someone had switched on a light. She blinked letting her eyes adjust to the light and took in the dazzling shades. It was quite different from her old human vision, everything had seem dull – now the colours were almost blinding. She pushed the blankets aside and found herself naked, she studied her body intently, her skin had been flawless before but now it was almost translucent. She traced a vein on her stomach enjoying the silky smoothness. She had never been shy about her image before, but now it felt almost natural to be in such a state of undress and she proceeded to walk towards the door, not bothering to even consider putting clothes on before she left. Her hand rested on the cold doorknob and she turned it to the right, finding it locked. For a few seconds she merely stared at it in annoyance, then turning it more sharply she felt the lock shatter and give way.

Damon lounged on the other side blocking her entrance, he gave her a lingering gaze starting from her feet and working slowly upwards. "Going anywhere nice?" He drawled arching an eyebrow at her state of undress.

"I'm hungry." Elena voiced her thoughts stubbornly, resisting the urge to stamp her foot like a child. Damon grabbed her chin and studied her fangs which rested subtly on her lower lip. He gently tilted her head up and teased her mouth open, stroking his index finger along the tip of one, blood welled on his index finger and Elena meowed in longing.

"Well you can't go out like this now, although I have no objections to you staying in and walking around like this." He pushed her back into the room, slightly rougher than before and sent her toppling onto the floor. "We'll hunt soon, but I think we should work up your appetite more." Elena sensing what he meant pounced on him, knocking him flat on his back. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and she tossed her head back clearing her view. Damon laughed staring up at her. "I knew I was right in choosing you." He growled letting his own fangs unsheathe, Elena stared enviously at their length, surely hers would do no more damage than a kitten's in comparison to his. She bent her head down close to his lips, their lips met and she began tearing at his clothes. She felt primal, almost like an animal. Gone was the guilt of her human life, she was consumed by hunger and passion. Once she'd relieved Damon of his clothing she allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, to lift her off him so he could stand. Her back the met the cold hard wall and she entwined her legs around him, letting out a feral growl of pleasure as he thrust into her.

While she had never disliked sex with Damon during her human life, Elena had never fully allowed herself to succumb to him. At the back of her head she knew there had been a reason why, but now she didn't care. She willingly allowed Damon full control over her, enjoying the way he threw her from the wall, to the floor and finally ending upon the bed. Elena swung over so she was on top and straddled Damon's member, She rocked back and forth slowly and teasingly bringing him close to the edge of climax and pulling back at the last second. She could tell it was torture for him, but he allowed her to continue, although she was a vampire now his strength still far surpassed hers.

A crash below made her pause mid-rock and she sniffed the air. Jumping off Damon she bolted towards the door. "Where are you going!" He yelled clearly frustrated at not having completed their exercise. A tangy, sharp and sweet scent filled Elena's nostrils clouding her vision with a red blur. Blood. It had to be blood. She followed the sounds of crashing towards the back entrance of the mansion, as she grew closer more scents mixed with the blood. Fear and sweat. A hand snatched hers and she was twisted round to face Damon, he held a finger to his lips and brought his lips down to her ear.

"The surprise is always better," Elena nodded and slowed her pace down. She traced one of Damon's almost sapphire blue veins along his chin and to his mouth. Turning back she followed the scents and sounds this time making sure she made no noise herself. She felt like a cat about to catch its prey and she licked her lips in anticipation.

An Italian woman, no more than three possibly four years older than herself, was banging helplessly on the backdoor crying out in Italian. Elena couldn't make out what she was saying but could guess it was along the lines of pleading. In the blink of an eye she sprinted to the backdoor and pinned the girl so her front was pressed against the glass. She pushed the girls neck to the side exposing the jugular, all thoughts of play fled her mind as she watched the vein pulsating. Without needing Damon's guidance she bit down straight into the vein and sucked urgently at the wound. Blood gushed into her mouth, she continued to suck until nothing more came out. She stepped back from the girl and watched in disappointment as she slumped dead to the ground. She turned to look at Damon, blood smearing her mouth and front, and froze. Stefan stood beside his brother, a mask of horror and disgust etched on to his normally handsome face. Elena looked at Damon's naked form, the cocky smile on his face and then at her own bloody and naked body. The look of disgust on Stefan's face woke something within her, something human, and she collapsed onto the floor sobbing in anguish.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Dressed in one of Damon' s shirts and free of blood Elena stared at the wall in front of her. She had pleaded with Stefan to stay, to help her, but he couldn't even look at her. She'd rushed at him, tried clinging to him, but the girl's blood had gotten on to him and Stefan had violently shoved her to the ground. She couldn't even bring herself to remember the words he'd so cruelly spoken. It wasn't fair! She hadn't been herself! She'd woken up alone, the vampire senses had taken over...

_Why are you making excuses?_ She asked herself in disgust. _You killed...you not only killed, you murdered in cold blood_. Even now, thinking about the Italian woman pressed against the door, unable to move, sent a small thrill through Elena. But she was managing to loathe the thrill, to be disgusted by it. "I knew you would do me proud, that I was not wrong in choosing you." Damon strode up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, he put enough force into his hands to keep her seated. "Ignore what Stefan said – he forgets he was once a killer." Elena blinked back tears; this was what had hurt the most. The fact that Stefan had looked so repulsed by what she'd done, when he himself had lived like it for years! But she knew she could never hold it against him, she was repulsed by what she'd done; she could hardly beg Stefan to forgive her if she wasn't going to forgive herself.

"Get away from me." She hissed at Damon. "Or I swear to God I will KILL you!" She roared finding the strength to stand up and pushed him away. "You – you absolute BASTARD! You knew I wasn't myself when I woke up, I never would have killed..." Tears cascaded down her cheeks as guilt tore through her; she barely managed to choke back sobs. "You planned that to happen – you set me up!" It was the only explanation she could think of that would explain why Stefan had still be there, whether he was there against his will or not she couldn't work out. Had he hoped to be the first one to see her when she woke up? To take her away and save her? Or had Damon made sure he was still there, so that he could see what she was capable of doing. "Why?" She shook her head from side to side so violently had she been human she was sure she'd have done herself some permanent damage.

"Because I love you."

"You don't know the meaning of the word love." Elena scoffed trying to ignore the fact that Damon had never actually said those words to her before. As he took a step towards her she found herself stepping back, she felt like she was human again. She the prey and him the predator. "Change me back," she begged him fresh tears springing to her eyes. "Please change me back and let me go back to Stefan..." The look of pained torture in Damon's eyes brought the reality of her situation home to her. As he enveloped her in his arms she broke down into fresh sobs, crying into his shirt.

"Sssh, ssh." Damon stroked her hair gently rocking her from side-to-side.

"I didn't want this..." She whispered thickly.

"Do you think I wanted this? I loved Katherine; I never wanted her to die. Becoming a vampire is rarely a cause for celebration Elena – it's what you do with your new life that matters, not how it came about." She couldn't bring herself to reply, to point out that her turning could have been a happy occasion. That had he left her to Stefan it would have all been perfect. "And as for not knowing love...you're wrong. I loved Katherine. I'd have died for her, done anything she asked of me...and I feel the same about you."

"Change me back." She pleaded.

"You know that's impossible." Pushing past Damon, Elena strode over to his writing desk where a bottle of whisky stood beside an expectant glass. Ignoring the glass Elena unscrewed the lid and allowed the golden liquid to tumble down her throat. She choked on the first gulpful but he kept gulping it down; she forced herself to pretend it was water. "Easy! You're immortal but not immune to the effects of alcohol!" Damon tried to snatch the bottle away from Elena but she slipped away from his grip and carried on drinking.

"I don't care," she slurred, "I want to forget. I want to forget about you, your murderous kind and your...your..." She shook her head unable to bring herself to even think about Stefan. "How could he look at me like that?" She downed another mouthful this time she was too slow as Damon snatched the bottle from her and took a gulp of his own. For the best part of the night the two wordlessly passed the bottle between them taking alternate swigs, Elena was rapidly falling into a drunken stupor whilst Damon seemed unaffected by the alcohol. "There's...no way...at all?" Elena asked clumsily propping her chin on her hand and glaring at Damon, he couldn't help but think of her as a drunk kitten with her tousled hair and pointed canines poking delicately from her upper lip.

"No. None at all." Damon stood up and pulled Elena to her feet, almost instantly she crumpled to the floor, only Damon's hands around her waist kept her upright. "You just need to adjust," he took her free hand, the one not clasping the bottle of whisky, and delicately kissed her fingers, his lips brushing the lapis lazuli ring. "Come to bed, it's nearly dawn – you should sleep off the drink." Elena nodded thoughtfully, her mind felt like a drunken mess but part of her was still conscious and it began to think clearly. There was one way out.

"You go to bed...I'ma...I'ma gonna watch sunrise." She gestured her arms in a semi-circle and drunkenly made her way to the stairs. She was halfway down them when a blur shot past her and blocked her path. "Damon!"

"You're drunk," his eyes flashed darkly, "and you shouldn't expose your eyes to the sunlight just yet. They're too sensitive." Elena went to push past him. "What you're thinking is not the way out Elena, I'd say you'd regret it – but of course we know that's a pointless threat." Without giving her a chance to reply Damon picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. "Come on Ice Queen, let's get you sobered up." Hearing what people had referred to her back as a human Elena felt tears trickle down her cheeks and she closed her eyes to stop them.

Damon had changed the curtains; now luscious and thick black velvet curtain hung from the poles and swamped the room into complete darkness. Even the sounds of birds were muffled. Elena's head pounded but she was no longer intoxicated, she sat up ad twiddled the lapis lazuli ring on her finger, looking down at Damon who looked just as lethal and dangerous in sleep as he did awake. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly, it was soft and she briefly thought of the raven he'd turned into. The jet black feathers, stroking his hair now she almost thought his hair _were_ the feathers. Could she be happy with him? They had more in coincidence than she cared to admit; bloodthirsty killers, demons, rejected by the people they loved most...

"I'm sorry Damon," she whispered leaning down and kissing his cheek. She took off her ring and placed it in his hand and closed it into a fist. Silently she crept downstairs, her feet padded against the floorboard like a cats and she moved just as lithely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'm sorry Damon," three words pierced Damon's sleep and the softness of Elena's lips brushing his cheek made him begin to stir. He felt something cold and round in his hand. Opening his eyes Damon stared in disbelief at Elena's ring, he looked around the room expecting to see her dressing or standing beside the window looking at. Downstairs he heard the subtle click of a door opening and he leapt to his feet, he'd never moved so fast in his life. Not since he'd first turned and he'd experimented with his newfound powers.

"ELENA!" He reached her as a burst of flames enveloped his vision; he snatched her inside beating viciously at the flames. "You little fool!" Her skin was burnt to a crisp; Damon lifted her eyelids but remembered she'd have no vital signs of life since she was in fact already dead. The smell of burning flesh made him want to gag; fighting down the urge he bit into his wrist and pressed it to Elena's lips. The subtle movement of her lips grazing his skin relieved him slightly, she was alive at least. Scooping her up he sprinted back to the bedroom and carefully laid her on the mattress and studied her skin. It was red and cracked, moisture oozed from the cracks and Damon resisted brushing her cheek or touching her knowing it would most likely cause extreme agony. Slowly one of Elena's eyes flickered open and their eyes met.

"Just let me die." She croaked, "please."

"You'll be fine, in a weak you'll be completely healed." Damon walked over to one of the chest of drawers and opened it, discreetly he slipped a pair of handcuffs into his back pocket. He readjusted the curtains fastening them so that not even a glimmer of light could break into the room. Despite it being just past dawn it was as dark as midnight. Elena watched him a dull curious look in her eyes. "Give me your hand," Damon said sitting beside her. Too weak to argue Elena lifted her hand up, she winced as Damon took hold of it, even the lightest of touches caused her searing agony. "This is for your own good," he said swiftly handcuffing her hand to the bed. Elena closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. Not wasting a second Damon was gone to bring Elena blood.

Time passed slowly for Elena, she drifted in and out of a painful sleep and although she knew it couldn't have been more than half an hour before Damon returned it felt like months. He pressed a glass to her lips and coaxed her to drink, the blood was warm and fresh she spat it out but Damon held her head making her cry out in pain. "You need to drink or you won't heal." He snapped forcing her to drink, he refilled the glass several times leaving the room each time and Elena was almost sick thinking about how he was sourcing the blood. With each swallow of blood she could feel her body healing internally, although the external wounds healed at a snail's pace. Finally Damon released her and let her settle back against the pillows, staring blankly up at the canopy above the bed. "I considered suicide," Damon said quietly stroking the ends of her hair, the only part of her which wasn't causing her immense pain. Elena looked at him surprised; this hadn't been the conversation she'd expected.

"When?" She croaked, "how?"

"I'm not giving you tips dear," Damon smirked, "the first time though was during my transition. I refused blood, or tried too anyway. After a while though I got a grip, realised that being a vampire, immortal, was to my advantage." He stopped there but Elena could tell he wanted to say more, thankfully he restrained himself. Carefully Damon settled himself into bed beside Elena and rested his chin on top of her hair, keeping his skin away from hers. "You'll be fine." He promised.

Two weeks had passed since Elena's suicide attempt and slowly she began to make a full recovery. Not once did Damon let her out of his sight, she was beginning to feel stifled and she regretted the fact that she had failed in her attempt to die rather than regretting the actual attempt itself. "Damon you're suffocating me!" She hissed as he locked the door to the bedroom, her skin had healed but her strength was back to when she'd been a human. "When are you going to stop this?"

"When I can trust you're not going to do anything stupid."

"You'll be waiting a long time then."

"I've got an eternity of time, literally." Elena rolled her eyes and slumped back against the pillows. At least he'd stopped cuffing her to the bed by now, he simply just left her locked in the room. "Stop sulking, once you're fully recovered I'll let you come hunting with me." He leapt on to the bed straddling her lightly, his hands resting on her shoulders lightly pinning her back against the head board. Elena tried to push down the thrill of excitement that leapt through her, she loathed to admit it but even in her weakened state as a vampire, the sex was incredible. Not that it hadn't been when she was human but now it was just..._intense_. Sensing this Damon teased his tongue into her mouth, gently tugging on her lips with his fangs. "One night, we'll go hunting together. Imagine the sound of a beating heart, slow and calm at first. Teasingly you step on a twig, the snapping sound makes them nervous – but they're just imagining it. Imagine the blood pounding through their veins," as he talked filling Elena's head with the excitement of the hunt, his hands caressed her body and gently tugged off her clothes. His lips trailed from her mouth, down her jaw line, the nape of her neck, her shoulders and finally the tips of her breasts. Elena uttered a soft moan and clasped the back of Damon's head; she shifted down so her legs could wrap themselves around his waist.

"Fuck hunting," she whispered pulling his head up and kissing him not caring that her fangs cut into his lips. Damon growled in response and pushed himself against her. Elena unwound her legs and planted her feet against his firm stomach, with a giggle she pushed him so he landed on his back. Before he had a chance to respond she placed her hands on his thighs and pinned his legs down, lowering her heard down to his length. Starting off at the base she rolled the tip of her tongue along it, slowly as if savouring an ice cream. Her hands kneaded and massaged his thigh muscles as she ran her tongue along his member. Before he could completely lose himself Damon mustered up the control to pull Elena back up so he could plant kisses along her neck. His own hands began massaging her, his fingers teasing her lightly; tickling the back of her neck, brushing her nipples ever so slightly that she let out small meows of pleasure. When he felt they could both hold back no more he thrust inside her, his lips over hers cut off her ecstatic moans.

Afterwards Elena lay entwined with Damon, her leg slowly wandering up and down his in a gentle stroking motion. "Damon?" She asked sleepily.

"Hm?"

"When will I get used to these fangs?" Damon laughed and pulled her closer. "I'm serious, they take up most of my mouth – it's really uncomfortable." She protested, she still hadn't mastered how to control her fangs springing out of their sheaths, especially when she was excited. Her voice thickened and she would catch her tongue on them every so often.

"It takes time. But the sooner you accept what you are, the sooner you get used to all the aspects of being a vampire." His fingers squeezed her arm gently and Elena blinked back tears. She was getting _used_ to being a vampire...she just wasn't sure she could ever _accept_ it. Or rather accept how her transformation had come about. Every so often her mind would drift back to Stefan, to the look of disgust on his face, tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away from Damon and curled up into a tight ball. "If Stefan truly loved you he wouldn't have turned his back on you, he's done far worse – he slaughtered for centuries before becoming all mightier-than-thou." Damon trailed kisses along her neck, shoulders and down her spine. "Let's go travelling, perhaps you need to experience the advantages of your new lifestyle." His hands gently began probing her once more, slipping between her thighs and pushing them apart. "I love you Elena. Forget Stefan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elena could feel her legs quivering under the urge to run, to _chase_. She could feel Damon's stomach pressed against her back as he held her back keeping her from giving chase. "Carefully," he whispered in her ear. "Don't rush into it, the chase is half the fun." They were in a set of woods a few miles from his home, half a mile away Elena could smell a campfire and hear the laughter of a group of young campers. Damon had finally decided he could trust her enough to not kill herself and that it was time she learnt to hunt. "Stay close to me, watch and learn." Smiling Damon let her go and sprinted towards the campsite, determined not to fall behind Elena followed him. For a fleeting moment she forgot the real purpose as to why they were outside in the woods, the thrill of running at an impossible speed was exhilarating – she felt as if she could run and just never stop. "Whoa," Damon's hands gripped her arms pulling her back.

"What was that?" One of the campers looked up startled and peered into the trees. "Is someone there? Guys, shut up for a second." His voice was clearly worried and Elena felt her fangs quivering as she thought about sinking them into his neck. Now that they were closer to the campsite Elena took a closer inspection, there were two tents, a pick-up truck and three people. Beer bottles and empty crisp packets were strewn across the campsite filling the air with a salty smell, Elena wrinkled her nose remembering how she would once have sat in her room with Bonnie, Meredith and even Caroline sharing a bag of crisps and a bottle of coke as they gossiped. She pushed the thought away. That life was gone, she was dead and she couldn't go back. Blinking the vision away she looked at Damon and nodded to show she was ready. The campers seemed to have decided no one was there and had gone back to their drinking game. In the blink of an eye Damon had sprinted from the trees into the heart of the camp and yanked up one of the campers. Elena watched in fascination as he yanked the youths hair to one side and exposed the neck, even from the safety of the trees Elena could see his jugular pounding. As Damon buried his fangs into the neck blood filled the air, unable to resist any longer Elena ran out and grabbed the second person. The blood gushing into her mouth was salty and she could taste the beer. She sucked harder trying to drink as much as she could, trying to prevent any from slipping from her mouth into the ground.

The screams of the young man who'd first heard them snapped her from her trance. Horrified Elena opened her eyes to find the dead man she'd drained staring up at her blankly. Disgusted she let the body drop to the floor and looked at her hands which were covered in his blood. She wiped her mouth and stared at Damon confused.

"Are you going to shut him up or am I?" He asked her coldly, when Elena did nothing he rolled his eyes and grabbed the man snapping his neck as if it was nothing more than a twig. Elena flinched touching her own neck remembering when Damon had broken it during her transformation. "What's wrong Elena? I thought you were passed this, I thought you were ready to accept what you are." His tone was bored and sarcastic, he sat down on a leg and cracked open a bottle of beer. Feeling sick Elena sat opposite him and looked at her hands. "Don't start crying."

"I wasn't going to." She snapped at him picking up a bottle of water and dumping the contents over her hands. "I can't live like this Damon, I'm not like you I'm not a killer."

"Really? The dead body lying a foot away from you suggests otherwise."

"You know what I mean."

"You are not living off animals, bad enough my pathetic brother does it I am not having you get follow suit."

"I am not killing people to survive."

"You don't have to kill, you _chose_ to kill." Elena looked at him in horrified shock, rolling his eyes Damon took a deep swig from the bottle. "You don't have to drain a human to survive, you can take enough to satisfy your needs."

"You didn't..." Elena shook her head, common sense should have told her that but she'd given in to her basic instinct. "Why do you kill then?"

"Because I enjoy it. We're vampires Elena. Hunters. Killers. It's in our nature to kill, you can fight it all you want, but it will always be there." Elena dried her hands on her jeans and shook her head, she didn't care if the urge would always be there – she'd just continue to fight it. She looked at the corpses strewn at their feet and felt a chill as she remembered Stefan's look of disgust, what would he do if he'd seen she'd done it again? She felt a flicker of resentment, he had killed too so why couldn't he understand?! "Next time just hold back, just a little. When you're young it's easy to give in to the bloodlust, when you're older and learn a bit more self-control you'll be able to hunt without killing."

"Can you?"

"If I have too, but I still find the thrill of the chase exciting. I look back on being a mortal with disgust, the fact that I was weak; susceptible to age and disease...yes I can still die but it would take a lot to kill me. I enjoy being one of the hunters rather than the hunted." Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed his bottle taking a swig of beer for herself before passing it back to him. She would learn to control the urge, she wouldn't give in to it, once she'd mastered it she could find Stefan. She was sure if he gave her a chance to explain herself then they'd be alright. "It's probably about time we moved on now, people will start getting suspicious."

"Whatever happened to you being fearless? I thought you were the hunter, yet here you are acting more the hunted."

"So young, so naive." Damon rolled his eyes and pulled Elena to her feet, he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away from the corpses. "Vampires would have become extinct long ago if we had not developed the sense to move on. We are hunters, but cause enough fear and the hunted turn into an angry mob. How do you fancy your chances against five thousand terrified humans?" Elena could see his point and nodded sombrely. "Very few vampires will stay in one place forever, not only is it unsafe but it's also incredibly boring." As he spoke Elena looked down at her hands, there was blood in her fingernails and she shuddered. Damon was listing the advantages to her new lifestyle, but all she could think of were the disadvantages; she was a killer. And she enjoyed it. She blinked back tears longing for Stefan once more, she was sure she wouldn't be this cruel if he was tutoring her in the ways of vampirism. He had been a killer once and learnt to control it, she was sure she could too – but it was hard to ignore the killer instinct when she hunted with Damon. "Elena!" She looked up to find Damon's dark eyes flashing angrily at her, "have you heard a word I've said?" She shrugged half-heartedly. A cry of shock escaped her as she found herself flying through the air and knocked roughly into a tree. Damon's hands pinned her arms above her head and he used the weight of his body to hold her against the tree. "_This_ is what you are now." He whispered fiercely pressing his lips against hers, "a predator. You take what you want, _when_ you want." His tongue slipped into her mouth, seeking her own. For a fleeting second Elena resisted, but as his eyes bored into hers she felt herself melting against him sensually. Slowly Damon released her hands and she wound them into his hair. But before she could completely surrender herself to him Damon pulled away with a smirk, leaving her burning with frustration.


End file.
